


The Other Girl

by ByAStream



Series: The Other Girl [1]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You’re dating Jake Anderson. Natasha’s dating Jacob Anderson. Neither of you know about the other.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Original Male Character, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Reader/Original Male Character
Series: The Other Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783927
Kudos: 54





	The Other Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm trying to get better about posting here when I post on Tumblr...I'm playing catch up over here

It had been a long day of grading papers, having an unannounced observation, and having to cover for a colleague’s class because of a shortage of substitute teachers. You were thankful your students were on their best behavior. No cell phones, no behavior issues, everyone was engaged. Your first block class had your back. You gave them some leeway but when it came time to be the ideal students, they could snap to it and be examples of perfect students. It left you wondering why they couldn’t always be like that, before you reminded yourself that they were teenagers. Attitudes and bad days were to be expected. There was give and take, and when it came down to it, they knew you had their backs. It had been an emotionally exhausting day too, with a heavy discussion after your observation concluded because of a turn the discussion had taken in your class.

You were looking forward to kicking your shoes off, pouring a glass of wine, and watching Netflix. You had texted Jake to see if he’d want to come over. You’d been seeing him for the past year and things were going great between the two of you. He worked with the Avengers, one of the agents who wasn’t part of HYDRA when SHIELD collapsed in on itself. You weren’t surprised to see him at your apartment already, a glass of wine poured, and a bath drawn. 

“Go relax, dinner will be ready in a bit,” he said. You had stayed late sitting with a student at the counselor’s office who needed the support. You kissed your boyfriend as you headed to the bathroom, stripping off your work clothes as you walked, glass of wine in hand. 

Across town, Natasha Romanoff was texting her boyfriend. They met through work and had been together for the past year. He understood her job better than any civilian ever could. He got along with the team, and Clint especially liked him. Jacob Anderson was a gentleman. He was also one of the better lovers she had had. 

_ Natasha: Can I see you tonight? _

_ Jacob: Not tonight. Visiting my sister. She’s had a rough day _

_ Natasha: I hope she feels better. She’s lucky to have a brother like you _

“Baby? Who’re you texting so frantically? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so annoyed at your phone,” you said, glancing at where Jake stood in the doorway.

“My sister. She’s had a rough day too,” he said, slipping his phone in his pocket. He helped you out of the bath and wrapped a warm towel around you. 

“Do you need to go? I know you said she’s been having a rough go of it lately,” you said, concern etched on your face. A year in and you still hadn’t met his family. He said it was a safety thing, that it was easier to keep everyone he cared about safe if they didn’t know each other, at least not so early on. You accepted it without question, but something nagged at you. It was a red flag you were willing to ignore. Jake was the first person you’d dated since Charlie Bradbury, the redhead with a love for all things nerdy who had swept in and out of your life like a hurricane. You wondered what happened to her. You hadn’t heard from her since you parted ways. 

You put a robe on in your bedroom and sat down to dinner with Jake. He’d made your favorite comfort food. He was always so thoughtful and considerate. He excused himself to take a phone call, saying it was his sister, returning fifteen minutes later, after you finished cleaning up. He led you to the bedroom and had you lay on your stomach after removing the robe, distracting you from asking any questions about the phone call he’d taken.

* * *

Natasha was growing suspicious. Jacob had been checking his phone more than usual. She had her suspicions and when Bucky and Steve asked him to go over some intel with him, he left his phone. She knew she shouldn’t snoop, but she needed answers. Your name was at the top of his most recent texts, the most recent a heart with a photo of a bouquet of flowers and the words ‘ _ thank you babe’.  _ You certainly weren’t his sister. 

Scrolling back, she found racy texts, mundane conversations, all of the typical couple things. The things he did for her. She set the phone back down on the table in the same place he left it. You were beautiful, that much she could tell. What she couldn’t tell was which one of you was the other woman. She had taken your number from his phone, saving it in her own as she battled with herself on what to do. She needed answers. If she broke up with him now, she wouldn’t get those answers. 

She wanted so desperately to feel angry, with you, with the world. Jacob was a bright spot in her life. But now the rug was pulled out from under her and everything she thought she knew about him was thrown into question. Natasha never wanted to be the other woman. But she wasn’t sure she was. She wondered if you knew. It would be so easy to hate you if you knew, but something told her you didn’t. The way your messages were written, it seemed like you thought you were the only one too. 

Natasha was pulled from her thoughts when Jacob re-entered the room. They had dinner plans after a long mission. The night ended with them entangled in her bedsheets and Natasha’s mind wandering to you as he got out of bed to take a phone call, returning with a distant look on his face. It had been so easy to forget about the situation at hand when she was in bed with him. Sleep didn’t come easy.

You knew. There was no way around it. You’d heard him on the phone. You’d caught sight of texts a week ago. You knew what you needed to do. You weren’t sure how to reach out to her. Were you the other woman or was she? Did it even matter when he was playing you both? It turned out you didn’t need to reach out to her. She called you.

“I know this might be hard to hear--,” she said after introducing herself. You sighed.

“I figured it out a week ago. I’ve been...I’ve been trying to decide what to do,” you said. She chuckled.

“Yeah. Me too. I have an idea,” she said. The two of you stayed on the phone for a while after talking about the plan you’d made. Jake was out of the country on a mission with some of the Avengers as back up. When he returned, he found you sitting on the couch of the Avengers living quarters with Natasha. You could see how nervous he was.

“I have to give it to you, Jacob. You managed to hide a second relationship from me for a whole year,” Natasha said.

“Tasha, baby,” he started.

“So, which one of us did you start seeing first?” you asked. 

“Honey,” he said turning toward you. Clint stood by the doorway, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Sam reached over his shoulder to grab some. Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Wanda had been on the mission and had no idea what was about to go down. 

“Barton what’s--,” Steve started to ask. Tony shushed him as he entered the room.

“Cap, just watch. Anderson is about to learn a very valuable lesson,” Tony said, taking a handful of popcorn. They watched as you stood up. You had a look of pure anger on your face.

“In case you didn’t get the memo, Anderson. We’re both breaking up with you,” you said. He reached for you and you took a step back.

“You don’t get to touch her,” Natasha said. 

“Baby,” he said again. 

“You’re off the Avengers detail, effective immediately. I already cleared it with Fury. It would be a bad look if you were to suddenly have an accident,” Natasha said, the threat barely concealed in her words. You liked to believe it was just for show, but in the few days you had known Natasha, you weren’t so sure it was. He slowly backed out of the room, stumbling when he bumped into the team gathered in the doorway and he scrambled toward the elevator. 

“Now, how about you and I go get some dinner?” Natasha asked. You smiled at her.

“I’d like that,” you said. 

It surprised no one when a month later, you and Natasha were practically inseparable when neither of you were working. 


End file.
